A Dark Encounter
by rachelhutchie
Summary: Beca Mitchell has a horror story for her past. She hates what she has become, weak, frightened and extremely paranoid. Her past starting to strain her new relationship with Jesse. None of her co-workers know of her past, and Beca plans to keep it that way, will she be able to keep up the façade? Will she finally start to forget about her Dark Encounter?
1. Chapter 1

**A Dark Encounter**

Beca has a horror story for a history, but her new relationship with Jesse, is strained as they both struggle to keep up with her nightmares. Her memories and flash backs also affecting her work life with Fat Amy at the station. Can the young DJ overcome her past?

* * *

**Chapter 1– Stuck in a Root **

When I close my eyes, even now after several months of hiding in my new life with Jesse, I still see his figure. The dark hood that covers his sunken eyes, his face, which looks as though it has never seen a ray of sunlight. The face that crept into my dreams every night.

When I think of that night my heart shudders, it is then, when I am lightly sleeping and jolt awake, to find Jesse looking at me with his usual look of concern in his eyes. He's is still getting to my nightmares,it worries him when I scream out in the middle of the night, kicking and punching ourmattress. I call them nightmares when really they are just memories.

_The dark gloom enclosing my impending capture, the__darkness engulfs my eyesight. My ears pick up the light footsteps behind me, he is trying to not to make any noise but with the autumn breeze beating against anything to stand in its path, it's impossible to not walk on the dried out leaves. I start to run, Dodging trees to the best of my ability, while checking behind me to see where my pursuer is, while doing so my foot gets__caught in a tree root._

"Beca, Bec, come on Beca wake up I'm right here, it's okay, c'mere" Jesse slowly rocks me back to reality by placing his hand on my side and applying a small amount of pressure. My eyes fly open and I reach out and cling to him. He places his chin on top of my head allowing me to burry my face into the crook of his neck as he wraps me up in his arms. The old Beca would have made a run for it at his invasion of personal space, but I really need Jesse at times like this. My vision is blurred from the tears of my dreams. I hate this. I hate what I have become. What that monster has turned me into. Luckily I found Jesse, or more Jesse found me literally. He is someone who helps me through the night, every night. "I was coming to wake you anyway Bec it's half-past eight you need to get up for work". He gives me one last hug before making his way back through to the kitchen of our tiny apartment. I shimmy myself free from the duvet which has become tangled around my legs during my assault of the bed. Shuffling across the room to the en suite toilet, I let the warm droplets of water cascade over me, and wash away the events of the night before.

Once I've washed my hair, moisturised and brushed my teeth I start to get dressed. I throw on my usual, dark jeans, a tank top and a plaid shirt and walk into what I expect to be the Jesse filled kitchen, but find nothing but a buttered bagel and a glass of apple juice on the side. I look around confused, worried, god knows my anxiety is through the roof when I first wake up. I calmly talk myself down, **Clam your pits Beca,****Jesse is probably justaway****to get the mail**. I turn my attention back to my breakfast and I'm about to take my first bite out of the bagel when I feel two arms wrap round my waist. I scream and start to senselessly beat my attacker.

"Beca! What the hell? It's me! It's Jesse! " he shouts over my screams as he grabbed my flying fists and place them on his waist. I open my eyes and look at him bashfully I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. "Shit! I'msorry Jesse" I take a step closer and wrap my arms around his waist and nuzzle into his chest as he once again places his chin on top of my head, this is a usual thing for us because of the ovious hight difference. "You should know better than to sneak up on me in the morning" I stand back awkwardly, staring at the floor, shifting my weight foot from foot. I hate doing this to him, he should be able to give me a hug without me going yo-ninja on his ass. I stare at the floor not wanting to look in his big brown eyes, because I know it will only make my guilt worse. He tilts my head up and leans his forehead against mine, I give in and look into his eyes, I can see the hurt swirling around inside them. "No I'm sorry Bec I should have known better than to come between you and food" He starts offwith a serious look on his face but by the end he breaks into his classic Jesse smirk. I playfully nudge him on the shoulder and resume with the bagel. He looks okay with the situation, but that's one thing I have learnt about Jesse, you can't just look at the façade he puts on for everyone, you have to look into his eyes to see his true emotion. And right now he looks hurt, I don't like hurting him by reacting this way, butafter my history with men grabbing me it takes going to take time for me to adjust.

In the car, on my way to work, in my new SUV that my dad said was a necessity after my incident. I allow my thoughts to wander as I drum my fingers on the corners of the steering wheel, along to the beat of one of my new mixes as I sit in the morning traffic jam.**God!****I must be good at what I do! I've made Cher Lloyd's Swagger Jagger sound good, and in my books that's a big achievement**. I mentally give myself a high-five.I think back to that night. I don't know why I put myself though it, but I always find myself thinking about that night, about him_. My foot still caught in the tree root I finally manage to free it. Unsure if the adrenalin is affecting me, but the vines of the tree start to become tangled in my legs. I stand up but the tree branches act like arms and I'm down again, but this time__to my advantage there is a small hole under the tree roots not noticeable until my foot slid down inside it. I quickly crunch up into a tight ball and cover the hole with the vines. I allow myself one hole, the size of my thumb nail, to act as a guide to what is happening in my surroundings. He runs past. __**Not looking back! Have I tricked him? Am I free? **_I'm brought back to reality again by the honking of the car behind me, the traffic had begun to move on without me.

When I arrive at work I pull into my usual spot. It's not reserved for me but everyone knows this is where Beca Mitchell the radio DJ parks, "no-one wants to aggravate a spiky-eared midget" radio partner Fat Amy had once stated. I quickly glance at my reflection in the rear-view mirror, my tears as usual had smudged my eye-liner. Great. Jesse often joked about how I shouldn't cry as it made me loose bad-ass points and that he just couldn't live with that. God I loved that boy, not that I would say that to his face, at least not yet. Aubrey my manager said the thickness of my eye-liner was the main trait of my Alt girl look. So if I was to show up to work with it smudged by tears would defiantly raise a few eyebrows. This is not what I need just before I start my shift at the station with Amy. one but Jesse and my parents knew of my past, I don't want peoples sympathy vote, so with a quick upward swipe of my eyes with my index fingers the evidence of my tears, gone. I need to vent out my emotions in the only way I know how. Music.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES**  
Hello this is my first fanfics so please just push the button below and review, review and guess what! Review!**I DONT OWN PITCH PERFECT OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Grasp of Iron**

"Heyyy what up flat-butt" I'm met with a large blonde women, who is the closest thing I have to a best friend, bar Jesse. I throw my shoulder bag onto the desk pieces of duct tape barely holding it together, I would buy a new one but Jesse insists that the duct tape stands for how our relationship started. NOT IN THAT WAY! Amy is currently sitting cuddling a box of doughnuts. "seriously dude it's not even ten in the morning and you have already cracked open the doughnuts?" she glances up at me from her pink box of frosted pastries with a smirk "Actually shorty its national doughnut day in Australia and at ten to ten we all start eating doughnuts, it even has its own theme song" With that she stuck her tongue out at me and stood up, I sat there amused as watching her dance about the studio with an imaginary lasso while cradling her precious doughnuts, singing a song which had the tune of an old western movie, "TEN TO TEN! IT'S DOUGHNUT TIME!" My mouth fell open. "Fine Amy you can have your doughnuts but I'm not covering for you again if Aubrey comes in and shouts at you for eating in the studio, you know she doesn't like the equipment sticky" As soon as the words leave my mouth Isee her try to stifle a laugh, failing horribly as she sends chewed up bits of doughnut flying in every direction. "What the hell Amy?" I hear the managerial voice of my Boss Aubrey Possen, one of the best radio hosts in the twentieth century. She may be funny, light hearted and entertaining on her morning show, but when your face to face with her she is no longer so cheerful. I stand up immediately in her presence, **what the****hell Beca****she's not the fucking queen of Sheba, **I mentally slap myself for being so petty. "Seriously Amy, I have warned you about eating in the studio before and now look, you have got crumbs everywhere and everything is a mess" she throws her hands up in defeat at end of her outburst. "Look Aubrey I have a reason this time, Its part of my religious culture" Aubrey just rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. "seriously? You are gonna send her to an early grave Amy"

Our show went past just like normal I played my mixes, while in between tracks Amy made jokes about current affairs, not as in news stories, no Fat Amy specialised herself in finding out about celebs who cheat. To this day I still don't know where she finds all of her information, but it usually seems quite accurate. On the way home I picked up Chinese takeaway from me and Jesse's favourite restaurant as I walked out of the car I bumped into a talk broad shouldered man with his hood up. Immediately I stopped dropped the bags that contained our dinner and fled to my car, without a second glance back at the figure, I fumbled with my SUV keys trying to turn the in the hole, my eyes sneak a look up at the tall stranger who was still standing in the same spot I had bumped into him in, Cocking his head in confusion. Finally the ignition caught and I drive home to the apartment as fast as I could.

Jesse arrived home twenty minutes after me, to find my petite figure huddled up into a ball on the couch sobbing into cushion. "Oh my god, Beca what happened to you?" He stumbles out as he runs over to fall to his knees next to the couch. I straighten out staring at the ceiling "Well Jesse it all started about 10 months ago when I was chased by a deranged man through a forest and several other types of terr-" "Beca I'm being serious I cant help you if you wont tell me what's going on" He begins in a calm voice, but I can hear his agitation starting to build at the end of his sentence. I sit up and he places his hands on my thighs "Look Bec you know that I'm here for you no matter what and that I'm not going anywhere" he looks at me reassuringly "so...could you please let me into that beautiful mind of yours" I put my head in my hands "ri umped into a ranger nd then ran awacas I foufhgt is was mim" I say through my hands. "I not gonna even pretend I understood a word of that" he said with a smile, I drag my face away from my hands and clear my throat. "I bumped into someone when I was leaving Jewel of Asia and freaked out cause I thought it was him" I gulp down oxygen to attemptto stop the tears I can feel building being released "so I just dropped the bags of take-out jumped in the car and drove home like a crazy person, no actually I am a crazy person I'm not like them, I am one" at this he grabs my hands and kisses them in his "Beca your not crazy, after the shit you went through you should be, but your not" I stare at our interwoven hands as he says this "Look at me Beca" I look up "you aren't crazy, you're just on high alert and you have the right to be" He once again wraps me up in one of his classic Jesse hugs, by placing his chin on top of my head and letting out sigh.We spend the rest of the night in the apartment, cuddling on the couch as Jesse convinces me that I really want to watch "The Vow". I cringe at the thought of the plot line of her losing her memories of them falling in love, god how I envy the thought of forgetting the last year of my life, because I know Jesse would be a persistent pain in the ass and never let me move on so I would still have him just without the nightmares. Huh. I wonder how much easier our relationship would be if I didn't have my nightmares. I fall asleep on Jesse's chest in the first ten minutes of the film, just after Channing Tatum finishes defining what makes us, us. That we are a reflection of everything we have ever experienced, every conversation, every memory, so I just can't help myself but wonder,**Would forgetting my nightmares really change me that much?**

_I wait in the hole under the tree roots__for what seems like ten or fifteen minutes after I saw him last. I stand up. Thoughts make their way into my head. __**What now? Where do I go?**__Shaking my head to clear my mind, I put my hands in the pockets of my trousers to see what I have. I see a tree stump in the distance it is about twelve meters in front of me, which to the best I can make out in the sky is north, following the stars. I'm really glad I was dorky enough to learn to read the stars in high school.__I weigh up my options; go to the tree stump, which is out in the middle of a clearing, meaning exposure or I can stay where I am till morning. I summon up all of my courage. My feet start to move shakily to start with then begin to pick up properly. I cautiously approach the tree stump and lay out my belongings. My Swiss army knife, a cheap one that wouldn't cut paper, never mind draw blood. My dead phone, my ipod and a map of the waking trail I had been previously walking. My dad had convinced me to try walking to clear my head when I didn't want to talkto anyone...well look how that turned out._

_It was on that walking trail when__I had encountered the couple. They looked just like any other young couple. Or so I thought. They were in matching backpacks, both wearing the same walking gear. The man tall and slender with a backwards baseball cap on his head and the women, young and beautiful with her bouncing red hair. They looked like the perfect couple.__I couldn't make out what was being said, but then out of the blue the man turned on his partner and struck her down, her body fell lifelessly onto the ground, her face covered in the flame red hair. I ran forward to her defence without thinking. He must have not realised that I had been behind them the whole time, because__when he saw me coming forward, he turned around and was now holding a switch__blade. I stopped running and stood there, the metal glinting in the sunlight. He then began to run at me, blade still in his grasp of iron._

"NO! Leave her alone!" I scream out I as fight my way through my dreams once more. "Beca wake the hell up! You're dreaming again! Beca!" my eyes flicker open and I come to therealisation that I was drenched in my own sweat, I looked up at Jesse, he is supporting his jaw with his right hand. "Jess please tell me I didn't hit you again" he smiled weakly, I let out a frustrated sigh that I don't realise was holding in, but it comes out as more of a load groan. "Jesus what are people at your office are gonna think, God I'm literally abusing you now, that's it you can't sleep next to me any more I'm not about to-" once again I'm cut off by him "For one thing I am Jesse not Jesus or God, even though I would love to be, that would be awesome, two Beca it's not your fault. I'm fine you just caught me with you elbow its fine, anyway it's good for me, you see I can go into work tomorrow and say I got in a bar fight and finally have the perfect excuse to say 'you think this is bad you should see the other guy'" he started to chuckle at his own joke but soon winced at the pain in his jaw. I stood up and headed to the freezer and pulled out a pack off frozen microwavable carrots, he looked down at the bag of carrots then back to me. "sorry it's all we have but they're pre chopped so they will do the same job as peas would." He smiles gratefully and accepts the bag. I go into the bath room leaving Jesse to attend to his injury, shimmy out of my grubby clothes, I then jump in the shower and wash away the sweat. Once I have half heartedly dried my hair I go into the bedroom and slip on a pair of pyjamas I'm not in the mood for matching patterns so for tonight its my old yellow high school hoodie and purple sweatpants. I look up at the clock. Great. Two thirty-five AM I will have to go back to sleep again. I wrap myself up in the blankets that are casually slung on the end of the bed for decoration, and try to let sleep take me away, when I feel the mattress dip and two hands snake their way around my waist "Jesse are you crazy I'm gonna break your nose one night, and that could be tonight, I can't control myself when I'm asleep" he just completely ignores my comment and nuzzles into my back and says "well I think a broken nose would just help me sell the bar fight story even better" he places a kiss on my shoulder and lies back onto the bed.**I have found the one, and I'm not gonna let him go with out a fight, I'm gonna over come these memorises and move on with my life with Jesse. **


End file.
